Shinka Sentai Genshiman
Shinka Sentai Genshiman (進化戦隊ゲンシマン, translated as Evolution Squadron Primitiveman) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. Its theme is a primitive beast motif. Story Millions of years ago, when a meteorite crashed into the Earth, a few large dinosaurs managed to escape extinction burrowing underground. During their million years roaming underground, these dinosaurs evolved into the humanoid Abarokuns. Upon returning to the surface, the Abarokuns are infuriated when they discover that the planet they once roamed has been repopulated by humans. They soon start creating a formula--one that reconstructs a human being's DNA, turning him or her into a Abarokun with the mind of a dinosaur. Upon hearing about the Abarokuns & their kidnappings, a mad yet compassionate scientist recruits five incredible youth to fight back against the Abarokuns. He gives each of them a Chromostone, a DNA-shaped gemstone that contains the DNA of primitive creatures. These Chromostones allow our five young heroes to evolve into the superpowered Genshimen, & together they will fight the Abarokuns & save the future of mankind. Characters Genshimen Allies *Mad Scientist Prehistoric Kingdom Abarokun *Bokuno - The Tyrannosaurus leader of the Abarokuns. **Feathered Bokuno - Bokuno's upgraded Yutyrannus form. *Sankakun - The Triceratops general of the land-based Abarokun Warriors. *Tsubasakun - The sole female Pterosaur general of the air-based Abarokun Warriors. *Okinakun - The Megalodon general of the water-based Abarokun Warriors. *Okamukun - The Arthrolycosa scientist in charge of creating new Abarokuns. *Sebonokun - The Spinosaurus patriarch of the Abarokuns. *Hageshikuno - The movie villain; based on the Indominus Rex. *Hashitekun - The Dromaeosaurus footsoldiers. Abarokun Warriors Land-Based Abarokun Warriors * Kosebokun (Acrocanthosaurus) * Albertokun (Albertosaurus) * Kotokun (Allosaurus) * Kurozujokun (Anchiceratops) * Yugokun (Ankylosaurus) * Gimankun (Apatosaurus) * Setsurikun (Arthropleura) * Omotsukun (Baryonyx) * Udekun (Brachiosaurus) * Kaminkun (Brontosaurus) * Mentorikun (Camarasaurus) * Samekikun (Carcharodontosaurus) * Nikukun (Carnotaurus) * Kakushikun (Ceratosaurus) * Kanagokun (Compsognathus) * Kabutokun (Corythosaurus) * Hidoizukun (Deinonychus) * Nijumonkun (Dilophosaurus) * Osorenakun (Dreadnoughtus) * Kokukun (Dryosaurus) * Edmontokun (Edmontosaurus) * Yobuhekun (Euoplocephalus) * Niwatokun (Gallimimus) * Kyodainakun (Giganotosaurus) * Osasokun (Gigantoscorpio) * Iguanakun (Iguanodon) * Togattakun (Kentrosaurus) * Lambekun (Lambeosaurus) * Yoihakun (Maiasaura) * Okihanakun (Nasutoceratops) * Yukamonkun (Ouranosaurus) * Futoikun (Pachycephalosaurus) * Futohanakun (Pachyrhinosaurus) * Chikadkun (Parasaurolophus) * Igennokun (Rajasaurus) * Teashikun (Scelidosaurus) * Osoikun (Segnosaurus) (also Water-Based) * Shukun (Shunosaurus) * Yanekun (Stegosaurus) * Semaizukun (Stenonychosaurus) * Wanikun (Suchomimus) * Anaakikun (Torosaurus) * Fushakun (Troodon) * Kawakun (Tuojiangosaurus) (also Water-Based) * Utahkun (Utahraptor) * Jinsokun (Velociraptor) Air-Based Abarokun Warriors * Junkun (Dsungaripterus) * Okijobukun (Meganeura) * Furuikun (Tapejara) Water-Based Abarokun Warriors * Ammokun (Ammonite) * Ijobinokun (Anomalocaris) * Jokakun (Archelon) * Tsuwakun (Baculites) * Ribokun (Plesiosaurus) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Genshi Phone (原始フォン Genshi Fon) - The Genshimen's henshin device, a smartphone. Sidearms Individual Weapons Collectible Items *Chromostones (クローモストーン Kurōmosutōn) - The Genshimen's source of of power, DNA-shaped gemstones that each contain the DNA of primitive beasts. They can be used to summon the Genshimen's Genshizyu. **GigaStone (ギガストーン Gigasutōn) - Genshi Red's Chromostone, contains the DNA of Gigantopithecus. **OotsunoStone (オオツノストーン Ootsunosutōn) - Genshi Green's Chromostone, contains the DNA of Megaloceros. **AndrewStone (アンドリューストーン Andoryūsutōn) - Genshi Blue's Chromostone, contains the DNA of Andrewsarchus. **GlyptoStone (グリプトストーン Guriputosutōn) - Genshi Pink's Chromostone, contains the DNA of Glyptodon. **ShisoStone (シソストーン Shisosutōn) - GenshiYellow's Chromostone, contains the DNA of Archaeopteryx. Shinka Genshizyu *Shinka Gattai GenshiOh (進化合体ゲンシオー Shinka Gattai Genshiō) **Shinka GigaKong (進化ギガコング Shinka GigaKongu) - Genshi Red's Genshizyu, a giant ape-type mecha with rock-like plating; named after the Gigantopithecus. **Shinka Ootsunojika (進化オオツノジカ Shinka Ootsunojika) - Genshi Green's Genshizyu, a deer-type mecha; named for Megaloceros. **Shinka Andrewsarchus (進化アンドリューサーカス Shinka Andoryūsākasu) - Genshi Blue's Genshizyu, a hyena-type mecha; named for Andrewsarchus. **Shinka Glyptodon (進化グリプトドン Shinka Guriputodon) - Genshi Pink's Genshizyu, an armadillo-type mecha; named for the Glyptodon. **Shinka Shisochou (進化シソチョウ Shinka Shisochou) - Genshi Yellow's Genshizyu, an archeopteryx-type mecha; named for the Archaeopteryx. *Shinka Megalodon (進化メガロドン Shinka Megarodon) - The Megalodon Ranger's main Genshizyu, a shark-type mecha; named for the Megalodon. *Shinka Prosqualodon (進化プロスカロドン Shinka Purosukarodon) - The Megalodon Ranger's secondary Genshizyu, a dolphin-type mecha; named for the Prosqualodon. *Shinka Entelodon (進化エンテロドン Shinka Enterodon) - A Genshizyu that resembles a wild boar; named after Entelodon. *Shinka Dodo (進化ドードー Shinka Dōdō) Notes *Giving the series a primitive beast theme, each of the Genshimen's creatures (with the exception of Genshi Yellow's Archaeopteryx) are based on animals from the Cenozoic Era (66 million years ago to the present). Category:Series Category:Super Sentai Category:Season